The Girl from the Village
by Politics.and.Prose
Summary: A young woman from the Village of Narnia makes a great impression on the Kings and Queens - one in particular. And because of his place and hers, he must forget her. Peter/OC
1. Chapter 1

--

--

"Quickly, Mrs. Beaver, find my healer and bring her to my chambers!" Lucy cried as she assisted a young woman, about her age and size, down the corridor in Cair Paravel. "You'll be fine," she said to her peer as she winced at the pain coming from a fresh set of bruises.

"Right away, my Queen," Mrs. Beaver cried as she scurried away.

"Edmund! Peter! Please, help!" she cried, desperately hoping one or both of her brothers were within hearing distance.

While the young woman was not heavy by any standard, Lucy was willowy and not as solid as her sister had been four years ago when _she_ was nineteen.

And this heavy dress that she wore on visits to the village was not aiding in her speed or strength but rather hindering both.

"What is it, Lu?" King Edmund asked as he raced around a corner. "By the Mane!" he cried. "What happened?"

"Just help me get her to my room, Ed," she huffed as her older brother transferred the weight of the young woman onto himself with little effort. "I found her in the village … some of the less than agreeable Dwarves were drinking and one pulled a sword on me. Oreius had gone to fetch Peter and Linneus wasn't quite quick enough …"

Edmund swept the girl into his arms, careful to not touch the place on her stomach where the blood was seeping through her tattered dress. "You're going to be fine," he said to her.

"Yes, my King," she responded weakly.

When they entered Lucy's chambers he placed the young woman on the bed and knelt down beside her, eyes roaming for any more serious injuries. He heard Lucy sigh in frustration before watching her rush from the room calling for more assistance. "We need to get this dress off you," Ed said seriously.

"His Majesty seems to have missed a few steps in courtship," she chuckled slowly. "It's nothing but a scratch. Queen Lucy needn't have gone to all this trouble."

"You look like you've been run through with a sword," he told her seriously.

"Sometimes Dwarves get a little drunk during their afternoon break. It wasn't safe for the Queen to be there alone," she gently chastised.

"Lucy said one of them pulled a weapon on her," Ed said slowly.

"He did. And he moved towards her with it. No villager could ever let harm befall any of your Majesties. Please, tend to the cuts Her Majesty received," the girl responded. "And just send me back to the village. I have a healer that can take care of this."

"Did you push Lucy out of the way?" he asked in astonishment. "_Were_ you run through?"

She let out a painful laugh as her hands pushed his away and closed over top of the bleeding wound, "Not completely. Please, help me move from Her Majesty's bed. I have no right to bleed on it," she told him seriously.

"You've got to be kidding me," Edmund muttered as he moved to keep her in her place. "It's fine. We can have the lines changed. You need to stop moving."

"Your Majesty, please …"

"What's going on in here?" a deep voice commanded from the doorway.

"Oh praise Aslan," Edmund muttered under his breath once again as he raked his fingers through his hair. "Lucy found her in the …" he trailed off as he watched the look on his brother's face. "Peter?"

"You need to lie down," High King Peter said immediately as he rushed into the room.

Edmund frowned in confusion before his brother rushed past him to the young woman who was, unbelievably, bowing in a curtsey after having risen from the bed. "Sweet Lion …"

Peter ignored his brother as he moved the young lady back to the bed. "Best not stand on formalities, Miss," he said. His eyes wandered to her abdomen and he sighed, internally cursing his brother. He quickly removed his jacket and overshirt before pressing the latter to her wound. "This should help stem the bleeding."

"Why didn't _I_ think of that?" Ed asked lowly.

"Oh, Peter!" Lucy cried as she entered the room with her healer. "Thank goodness. Put this cool cloth on her head," she ordered as she thrust a basin with the cloth at her oldest brother. "And for Aslan's sake keep her mind off of what's going to happen. Surgery," she whispered to him. "Ed, go help Susan, please."

"Help her what?" he asked confusedly.

"Just go," Peter ordered as he applied the wet rag to the young woman's forehead. "What's your name?" he asked her softly, trying to ignore the sound of her dress ripping. His eyes focused on hers.

"Anne," she whispered. "Anne Archer."

"How long have you been in Narnia?" Another rip and a quiet gasp (probably from Lucy).

"Not long. I came from Archenland," she responded and then cried out in pain as the healer applied pressure around the wound.

Peter, without blinking an eye, grabbed onto her hand. "Squeeze when it hurts," he told her seriously.

"Y-your Majesty?" she inquired.

"How about you just call me Peter for now?" he asked, his eyes seemingly lost in hers. "We'll talk about the formalities and titles later, yeah?"

Anne nodded slowly, her eyes slipping closed. "It hurts, Peter," she whimpered. "All the touching and pushing … it hurts …"

"I know it does," he whispered in response as the hand holding the cloth rubbing soothing, moist circles on her forehead and his other hand gripped hers tightly. In all honesty he _did_ understand how much it hurt. He had been stabbed many times since being crowned High King. Sometimes by Ed who was slightly too aggressive during their practice spars, and sometimes in battle. But this injury, _her_ injury, was hurting far worse than any of _his_ had. "Tell me about yourself. Your family."

"I'm afraid I don't know much," she admitted breathily, eyes still closed. "I was born on the street," she winced again at some more pain and heard the youngest queen's whisper for more alcohol. "I was raised in an orphanage."

"And where do you live now?" he asked. "In our village?"

"For about a year," she answer slowly, her voice fading. "They kick you out of the orphanage when you turn seventeen. They make you work from age nine but allow you a bed until seventeen."

"Where did you work?" he asked, his eyes straying down to the healer, then the wound, and then back to her, afraid to see all the blood she was losing.

Her eyes opened and stared into his. He was afraid, for a moment, that she would tell him she worked on the street as a … he couldn't even _think_ the word. "Odd jobs here and there," she said softer yet. "Sweeping floors, cleaning houses … anything I could get."

"And what do you do now?" His eyes wandered down to Lucy and the healer once more before moving back to her face.

"Can't you tell?" she asked weakly with a smile. "I throw myself in front of drunks in the hope that Queen Lucy doesn't get hurt."

Peter smiled and expelled a short breath. "And for that we shall forever be grateful," he told her seriously.

Peter tried to ignore the twist in his gut as he heard the frantic whispering of his sister and the healer. He wished Ed was there with him because Ed was always stronger than he was, at least in situations like these. And he wished her hand wasn't going slack inside his own.

"Lucy, how about your cordial?" Susan asked as she briskly stepped into the room. "Will it not work?"

Lucy reached her hand to her waist to discover the bottle was not there. With a gasp she jumped up and shouted, "I have to go to the treasure room. It's down there with the battle armor!" And she was gone in a flash.

"Just hang in there," Peter whispered to the semi-conscious girl. "Lu will be back in a moment and we'll get you fixed right up."

Susan shot a glance at her brother – who, it may be pointed out, ignored her – before brushing him out of the way to kneel next to the injured young woman. "Rest now," she whispered as she ran a gentle hand over the girl's forehead and the top of her hair. "The pain will begin to ease as soon as the cordial is administered." She heard a faint whimper in response and smiled lightly. "You'll have to be looked after for a few days so I've had Edmund begin to prepare a room for you. He needed to work off some of that nervous energy he acquired while tending to you."

Peter stood back as he watched his sister interact with Anne.

"Queen Susan." The words were barely heard, more saw, but Peter knew that he was right to give up his place to his sister. Susan was not the Gentle Queen without reason. She cared for all of them, himself included, if they were sick or injured. She made frequent trips – though not as frequent as Lucy – to the village and was loved by many.

He briefly wondered if she'd ever met Anne before, then realized the injured girl was from _Archenland_, not Narnia, and Susan therefore would not have been to the orphanage.

"Shh," Susan whispered with a smile. "There will be time for talk later. Now, however," she said as Lucy tore into the room, cordial extended in front of her, "it is time to heal. I will be right beside the High King, just to your right. One drop is all it takes."

Lucy fell to her knees beside Anne with a relieved smile. "I'm going to give you a drop. I need you to swallow. Can you do that on your own?" At the small nod from the girl, Lucy administered the cordial.

Peter didn't even know he was holding his breath when Anne held hers. When he felt skin brush his hand, he looked down to see Susan, a small smile on her face, eyes focused on Lucy and the girl, with her hand gently holding his. _As if she knew something he didn't_.

There was a sudden gasp of breath and then Lucy threw herself at the now-recovering Narnian. "Oh thank Aslan!" she cried. "What a stupid thing for you to do, stepping in front of a sword! Why would you do that?"

Peter belatedly realized his youngest sister was sobbing into the shoulder of their guest.

"I live and die for the Kings and Queens of Narnia," was the simple response of the girl.

"Well then," Peter said with a bright smile before Lucy could speak again, "I suppose I'll have Ed draft a law that states you're not permitted to die."

"From your lips to Aslan's ears," Susan said with a gentle smile. "Come now, brother, sister. Our guest needs to rest a while so she can recover. We'll send some broth up in a bit, just to make sure you can hold it down. Abdomen and stomach injuries are funny things."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Anne said with a smile, her eyes closing once more.

Susan's soft smile never lifted as she ushered Lucy out of the room, bestowing a meaningful look upon Peter as she went. _Get that look off your face_, he wanted to tell her. _I'm a grown man and can make my own decisions._

And he was. At twenty four, he was considered to be of marriageable age but had decided _against_ it_. Ed and I certainly don't need to be outnumbered by women in the palace_, he thought to himself as he watched the young woman slumber silently. _ If one of us married, one of the girls would have to marry as well to keep the gender balance neutral. And there is no way I will allow one of my sisters to marry. Ever._

He just couldn't tell them that.

"Rest well," he whispered before leaving silently, knowing she couldn't hear him but needing to express the sentiment anyway.

--

Thirteen days had passed since Lucy had brought Anne to Cair Paravel and Peter found himself more vexed than usual – something Edmund laughed about more than he probably should.

"I just don't understand why she won't eat with us," Peter groused for the fiftieth time (in Edmund's opinion).

"No matter what I say, she still tells me that she feels it is not her right, as a commoner, to dine with us, brother," Lucy said softly. "She told me yesterday that the commoners in Archenland are not even permitted to _look_ at King Lune. I just … I can't imagine that."

"She wasn't a commoner in Archenland, Lucy," Susan reminded gently. "She was a peasant and an orphan."

"That doesn't make it any less cruel," Lucy responded strongly.

"Peace, sister," Edmund said quietly. "You're right. It _is_ cruel. But there is nothing we can do about it. It was the way Anne was raised."

"I have half a mind to drag her in here and force feed her until she drops," the youngest queen continued petulantly.

"Your Majesties," a voice called from the doorway. It was Oreius, Peter's most trusted advisor and the highest ranking member of the Narnian Military (aside from the Kings and Queens, of course).

"Oreius!" Peter said in a jolly voice. "Come. Dinner has just been served. I'll have them bring you a plate."

"Thank you, Sire, but I come with a request from your guest, Miss Anne."

"Anne's making a request?" Peter asked with furrowed brows.

"She'd like to speak with the four of you in the Throne Room," the centaur said with something of a sad smile.

"The Throne Room?" asked Edmund confusedly. "That can only mean …"

"She's leaving," Lucy finished. "Oh, but I don't want her to go. It's so nice having someone my age to chat with!"

"We have to respect her wishes," Susan said slowly. "We cannot _force_ her to stay if she does not want to."

"We have dungeons," Peter muttered darkly.

"That have never been used, brother," Susan responded sharply, "and shall never be, so long as I am Queen of Narnia."

Edmund arched an eyebrow at the pout – yes, _pout_ –stretching across his brother's face. He knew Peter wasn't seriously considering locking up the girl but looked put out all the same. "Peace, Susan, Peter," he said exasperatedly. "No one is going to use the dungeons, regardless of what the High King has in mind. Now," he added as he stood and moved towards the doors, "I believe we have someone waiting for us."

The Four left the room, Edmund in the lead and Peter following slowly behind.

Peter knew, in the back of his mind at least, that she would eventually have to go back. But he'd been more than certain that she would be willing to spend some time with her monarchs. It would at least give her stories to tell back at home.

_Home_. He had no idea where she lived and it suddenly became the foremost thought in his mind. Sighing to himself he realized, however, that she would never tell him. The only time she's even looked at him was when she was in so much pain that she feared blacking out.

The Four reached the Throne Room and each took their positions. As soon as they sat, Oreius came through the door and announced Anne.

"Your Majesties," she said strongly as she curtsied just inside the door.

"Come forward," Peter called. Despite the strange feelings Anne had awakened in him when she was first brought to Cair Paravel, he was the High King now, not Peter, and one of his subjects had called upon him and his brother and sisters. When she stopped at the base of the stairs and curtsied again, Peter bit back an exasperated sigh. "What is it we can do for you, Miss Anne?"

She rose from her curtsey and looked at each of them in turn. "I thank your Majesties for you kindness and hospitality. It is certain that I would have died without the aid of Queen Lucy and her healer. And High King Peter and his steadfast hold on my hand while I was in immense pain. And King Edmund," she continued with a slight smile, "with his muttered disbelief. And last but not least, Queen Susan, for her soft words and soft touch."

"Think nothing of it," Susan said. "We were happy to help."

"It was so nice having you around!" Lucy called out, seemingly forgetting her station.

"Sister," Peter said harshly. He never removed himself from the position of High King whilst in Strategy, Parliament or, most of all, Audience. His subjects expected more of him and his family and he would do everything in his power to make sure they all knew how serious the Four were about ruling Narnia. Allowing Lucy such an outburst would not due. Though he secretly shared the same thought.

"Please, Miss Anne, there was no need to thank us," Edmund interjected. "Please feel free to get more acquainted with Cair Paravel. I am sure you will be here for some time …" He could literally _feel_ Peter tense up to wait for her response.

"You are most gracious, my King, but I must be returning to the village. Mr. Canterbrick has offered me a job at his pub and I am in no position to turn down such a lenient offer."

"Lenient?" Susan asked from her seat.

"Not many Narnians like me," Anne admitted. "I'm not like them and I'm not like your Majesties. And, although Archenland is not an enemy, some of the Narnians do not consider the Men friends. So when Mr. Canterbrick offered the position, I accepted it. And then I went and got myself stabbed. I do hope he allows me to continue employment," she added as an afterthought, more to herself than to the Four.

"If not, Queen Lucy and I will come down to the village and have a word with him," King Edmund said. It was easier for him to step out of the role of Monarch in the Throne Room. He knew Peter would want to say something – his brother always knew when something was happening in the High King's mind and this time, for the _first _time, it was about a girl – but couldn't.

"Oh, yes," Lucy added. "I go down once a week at least."

"When will you go?" Susan asked, already knowing the answer. Anne was already dressed in her tattered dress (if it could be called that) and looked to be ready for the walk down to her village.

"As soon as your Majesties grant me my leave," she responded.

Edmund hid a smirk knowing that, if his brother wasn't High King, he would never grant her leave. But he also knew that Peter would do all he could to uphold the honor of his crown. Sadly, he knew, his brother was coming to the realization that he would never be able to pursue a relationship with the young girl from the village.

Peter stared hard at her for a moment. He didn't want her to go. He wanted to get to know her. However much he wished those things, however, he knew he could not. He glanced quickly at his fellow monarchs and then made eye contact with her. He would not allow his emotions to overtake him when he said in a Kingly voice, "You may take your leave, Miss Anne."

Even Edmund felt the pang of regret from his brother. But what he didn't expect was to see Anne's shoulders hunch, as if defeated, before she curtsied once more and left.

"It is better this way, brother," Susan said gently from beside the High King.

"Better for whom?" he asked softly before leaving the Throne Room alone for the first time in their reign.


	2. Chapter 2

--

"He's acting strange again," Lucy whispered to her older sister. He eyes were trained on her oldest brother as he paced back and forth. "It's certainly not his first tournament. He can't be nervous …"

"He can if the girl he fancies is here," Edmund said with a smirk. "He was stroppy yesterday because she _didn't_ show up and today he's acting as if this whole thing was about her."

"Peter fancies someone?" Susan asked with a quirked brow. "He's never mentioned it to me. Who is it, Ed?"

"You already know who it is, dear sister," Edmund replied as his head turned to look at the crowd that was filing into the stadium in order to see the joust.

"The only person I can think of that he's shown any interest in was Anne, the girl from the village. And he _knows_ better than to …" Lucy said but her voice trailed off as she noticed someone in the crowd. "By the Mane," she whispered. "It's been _months_ since he's seen her last. How could he still …?"

"He's still in his _I'm King and Can Have Anything I Want_ phase," Edmund smirked.

"That's a lie, brother," Susan said softly as she watched her older brother pacing. She honestly thought he would forget about the girl from the village but it seemed as if he did not.

Lucy had been right: months had passed since Anne had been stabbed and cared for at Cair Paravel. Mr. Tumnus had been sent, covertly, by Lucy to check on her the first few weeks after she's returned home. He'd reported that she was doing well but the establishment she worked in wasn't exactly the finest in the land.

The next week, Edmund had been sent down instead of Tumnus.

He'd reported back that she was fine as well. The girl could clearly handle herself. But he had also locked himself in a room with his brother for well over an hour, at the High King's insistence, so that all the details of Miss Anne's wellbeing could be disclosed. When they had come out, Peter was a bit peeved but made no more directives to anyone concerning the village.

Lucy never went near the pub, whether she was too afraid of another fight or too afraid to let go of her friend, no one knew.

Susan's guards would not let her go in, as the pub _was_ unsavory and Queen Susan the Gentle would no doubt try to reform everyone inside. She had a penchant for trying to change things that she found unsatisfactory. Her problem, however, was that the _darker_ Creatures in Narnia needed a place to go as well and that place just happened to be the Crooked Creature in the village.

"Can we send someone over to fetch her?" Lucy asked excitedly. "Oh, please, Susan!"

"You know we cannot," her sister replied softly. "We are in the presence of many nobles and _many_ Narnians. We cannot show favoritism, Lucy. You know that."

"Can we invite her to the castle when the tournament is over then?" Lucy continued, not submitting.

"She won't come," Ed said. "She's still … set in her ways. And I think she knows Pete fancies her," he added as an afterthought. "And I would bet anything that's why she won't come 'round. Though," he added, deep in thought, "if we open the castle to the people of Narnia …"

"She still won't come," Susan sighed. "I think you all need to resign yourselves to the fact that Miss Anne is not interested in coming to court."

"That's it!" Lucy cried. She ignored the odd looks that the visiting dignitaries shot her. "We can make her a Lady of the Court!"

"Lucy …" Susan warned.

"No, Su, Lucy's right," said Edmund, eyes brows furrowed together. He then tilted his head back, eyes to the sky, his lips moving wordlessly. Both girls knew that when he got like this it could be _ages_ until he spoke again. He was reviewing one of his many law books in his head.

"She saved Lucy's life," he continued later. "At the very least she should have a ball held in her honor. We might be able to talk her into a Ladyship."

"All this so Peter can have a clear conscious? Maybe she doesn't _want_ him to fancy her," Susan said with a sigh. "You're all dictating how you're going to change things so that Peter can get what he wants. Maybe we should all be respecting what she _doesn't_ want."

"Brother," Peter said with a smile as he walked up to the dais the girls were elevated on and that Edmund stood below, "sisters. Lovely day for a joust."

The girls silently stared at their eldest brother. Susan narrowed her eyes, trying to read him as she always did, and Lucy's lips parted in a grin. "Only if you plan to land on your backside again," the youngest said with a laugh, no longer able to keep silent.

"It happened _once_," Peter said strongly with a boyish grin. "And I still maintain that Ed cheated."

"Did not!" his brother called in a similar manner. "And to say otherwise is treason."

"Oh, come off it, Ed," Peter grinned. "And I'm still High King, so _you_ would commit treason to speak against _me_."

"Both of you settle down," Susan said with a genuine smile. "Now give us a hint, which one of you will be asking for which one of our favors?"

Peter's head turned quickly so his eyes could meet Anne who, much to the surprise of the other King and Queens, held his gaze and allowed a flush to cover her cheeks. He offered her a smile before turning back to his sisters. "Whichever of you is willing to invite Miss Anne for dinner to discuss matters of state."

"What matters of state?" Edmund asked.

"You, dear king brother, are going to set up a Common Counsel, which will bring in members of the village and surrounding towns and areas, so that the people may have direct input into our governance. Miss Archer," he added with a smile, "will be one of four representatives of the village. Each of us will have a member from the village to consult with, as they are most directly affected. For public knowledge, Lucy, you shall be meeting with Miss Archer." He paused for a moment, eyes darting around to ensure privacy. "Behind closed doors, however, it will be I who meets with her."

"Peter, you can't," Susan said lowly. "Think of what you are suggesting. Not only about her but about _you_ as well. I know you are High King but you _must_ do what is best for your people and your family. She is a _commoner_, brother, and will remain that way." Her eyes darted to Edmund. "You have to tell him now," she whispered.

Edmund sighed and rubbed the heels of his palms against his eyes. "If you do not marry someone of noble blood, you will be, as per Narnian Law, required to abdicate your throne as High King."

"But …" Peter began helplessly. "I want to know her. Please, that's all I ask. Let me get to know her."

Susan had never seen her brother like this. He was always strong and silent, every inch the High King of Narnia. Now he was like a schoolboy with a crush. Her eyes rose and looked across the arena to find Anne. The girl was looking at her with pleading eyes. At first, Susan thought she was pleading her case, actually _wanting _to be with Peter.

And then the girl shook her head. She _didn't_ want to be put in that position. Susan let out a sigh. "I will talk with her, brother, but make no promises. If she does not wish to meet with you, in public or private, then you will have to accept her wishes."

"Only if she has good reason. If her only reason is that I am a king and she is a commoner, I will not have it. She would not be the first guest from the village I have entertained, nor would she be the last," Peter said strongly.

"And exactly what kind of _entertainment_ have you been providing, dear brother?" Edmund asked with a smirk.

"Shut it, Ed." He then turned to Susan. "Before the end of the day I wish for an answer. And I will carry _your_ colors today, but in honor of her." He gave his family members each a nod before turning and walking over to prepare for the tournament.

--

During a brief intermission, Queen Susan had Lyra, one of her nymphs, call Anne to a private meeting. Susan slowly paced back and forth, wondering exactly what she was going to say to the younger girl.

It was clear to her the Anne wanted to stay as far away from the royal family as possible. But she had to admit to herself that she was itching to know why. She and her brothers and sister had been nothing but 

kind to the Narnians and those who fled to their country from others. She couldn't fathom why this young lady was much different.

Susan looked up when she heard a whisper of "I'll be right back" to a female Dwarf before Lyra escorted Anne into the tent.

"Your Majesty," the young girl said softly with a deep curtsy.

"Anne. It does me well to see you well," Susan said with a smile as she held her hand out. "Since that little incident with Edmund barging into the pub no one has heard much of you."

"Oh, I was, uhm … I was tending to a sick child," she told Susan. "I'd been in enough healers' offices in Archenland that I was quite helpful. I'm just back to work two days ago."

"My sister has been pressing for us to invite you to Cair Paravel for supper. Would you be amenable to such an invitation?" Susan asked gently. She certainly did not want to upset the nervous girl. And it would definitely be better to start with Lucy than with Peter. Aslan knows even _she_ tried hard to get out of events with the High King.

"Your Majesty," Anne said, eyes directed to the floor of the tent, "while it is very gracious of you to offer, I am afraid that I must decline. I truly appreciate the effort to which your Majesties are making in ensuring I am thanked for the deed a few months back, but I assure your Majesty that no more thanks are required."

"Most people would do just about anything for a place in our Court," Susan said offhandedly. "You seem to be defying everything we know."

Anne's eyes snapped up at the mention of coming to Court. "Your Majesty, please, do not invite me to Court. I … I cannot come. Please, I beg of you, do not ask me to Court." She fell to her knees in front of a very bewildered Susan. "Please, your Majesty, do not ask me."

Susan was surprised at the tears in Anne's eyes. _This is certainly unexpected_. "Anne, please," Susan said urgently. "Please tell me what's wrong."

As Susan reached a slightly shaking hand towards Anne, a small voice interrupted her.

"Mummy! Mummy!"

Susan's head snapped up as she watched a young girl, maybe three, run through the flap of the tent and to Anne. "Mummy, are you okay?"

Anne circled her arms around the child, who had curls of a dark blonde and gray eyes, and whispered, "Hanna, love, please. Mummy's with Queen Susan. Didn't Tarinda give you a nice chicken leg?"

Susan stared at the two in a mixture of awe and uncertainty. _Anne has a child. That is the reason she will not meet with my family. That is the reason she won't accept Peter's oh-so-obvious affections … she is a _

_single mother of nearly nineteen._ "Anne?" she said slowly, a gentle smile on her lips. "Pray, who is this beautiful little girl?"

Anne's head snapped up in fear. The queen was known for being gentle and had acted as nothing but in all of their encounters, but this was something completely different. Now Queen Susan knew that she had a _child_ and was certainly _not_ married. Perhaps this would be all it took to convince her Majesty that she should be left alone. "This is Hannah, your Majesty. My daughter."

The little girl, Hannah, gripped the sides of her skirt and moved down into a splendid curtsey. _Some foreign nobles could learn from her_, Susan thought just second before the little girl toppled over and started to shriek with laughter.

"Oh, Queen Susan, I …"

Susan began to chuckle as well. "Are you quite all right, Miss Hannah?" she asked the little girl.

"Yes, Queen Susan," she replied through giggles. "I sometimes fall down if I curtsy too big."

"Me too," Susan whispered. "But at least you are much closer to the ground than I am."

Anne stared in stunned silence as Queen Susan interacted with her daughter. The Gentle Queen seemed to be enjoying herself immensely as Hannah regaled her with the tale of how she had been very recently sick but her mummy had saved her life.

"Your mummy seems to make a habit out of that," Susan said with a smile.

"Oh, yes!" Hannah cried. "She saved my puppy and she saved a birdie … and she saved Queen Lucy when that mean little man tried to stab her. But I didn't see that. Yenil saw it and she was talking to Crookerbow about it. But they had to watch me while Mummy was away because I'm too little to watch after myself," Hannah rambled.

"Susan, they're getting ready to … Oh!" Queen Lucy exclaimed. "What a cute little girl! Have you gotten lost?" she asked, not noticing Anne on the other side of the room.

"No," Hannah giggled. "My mummy is right there!" she said as she pointed a chubby finger at Anne.

"Your Majesty," Anne said with a curtsey. Hannah immediately followed suit.

"Anne?" Lucy asked in disbelief. "She's your mummy?"

"Uh huh!" Hannah exclaimed. "She's the best mummy in the whole world."

"You didn't tell us you had a daughter," Lucy said, hurt. "At least if Peter knows you have a husband he will forget his attempt at allowing him to court you."

Anne's eyes snapped to Lucy's. "The High King should not want to court me and please, your Majesty, tell him whatever it takes to make him not want to."

"All I have to say is that you're married," Lucy replied. "Which is something else you kept from us."

"I'm not married," Anne replied thickly. "I never was."

"And yet you have a child?" the youngest queen asked, unable to fathom the idea. _First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage_, Lucy sang in her head. It was something she was taught years ago and it seemed to fit perfectly.

"Hannah, love, Tarinda is outside. Please go wait there. Mummy will be out in a minute."

"Okay, Mummy!" the little girl smiled and hugged her mother about the knees before darting outside the tent.

"I have a child because Aslan blessed me with one. Hannah came from a terrible situation and I am lucky to have her. She saved my life in more ways than one, your Majesty," Anne said strongly, refusing to break eye contact with Lucy. "In Archenland, when a Man wants something, he takes it. When he tires of it, it is thrown in the trash. At sixteen, I was left for dead after falling pregnant. He tried to be me and my baby to death. I was nursed back to health at the orphanage and then, as soon as my daughter was born, I fled to Narnia."

Susan had pressed a hand to her lips in an attempt to stifle the gasp which tried to escape. "Anne …"

"I beg your Majesties' leave," she interrupted with a curtsey before fleeing the tent. Through the shadows, Susan and Lucy saw Anne sweep the little girl up into her arms and dash away.

"Girls?" Ed called as he walked into the tent. "What was that about? Who was that woman and why did she grab her child and run? Did something happen?"

"That was Anne, Edmund," Susan said softly, head bowed slightly.

"Then who was the little girl?" he asked. Edmund wasn't usually confused – he knew more about the goings on in the kingdom than Peter sometimes.

"You weren't wrong about that part, Edmund," Lucy said softly. "That was Anne's daughter. She's called Hannah."

King Edmund was silent for a moment. He knew what this meant. Anne _was_ attracted to Peter – he could tell from the moment his brother had gripped her hand and told her to squeeze when the pain hit – but would never do anything about it. He was more certain than ever that it would be a long, painful road for his brother. He glanced at his sisters, both still in shock from the discovery, and sighed. _He_ would have to be the one to break the news to High King Peter.

"So she's married?" he asked.

"No," Susan replied with a sad shake of her head. "She was …"

"Sweet Aslan," Edmund whispered as he wrapped his arm around her. He did the same for Lucy. "So she's ashamed of herself as well."

"King Edmund," the voice of Oreius rang into the tent. "His Majesty High King Peter requests your presence in the arena. Queens Susan and Lucy, he respectfully requests you take your seats so that the afternoon activities may begin."

"I'll talk to him later," Edmund promised as he kissed both sisters on the forehead. "I'll explain everything." When the girls left, Edmund took a moment to compose himself. "Play now," he whispered. "For it may be your last tournament." He took a deep breath. "Peter is going to be quite angry when he finds out …" He then pulled on his helmet and exited the tent. "Prepare to be bested, High King Peter!" he called out with forced jocularity. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Anne take a deep breath before leading the little girl away once more.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mummy? Why did you look so sad when you looked at the Big King?" Hannah asked her mother as they walked away from the tournament arena.

"The _High_ King," Anne corrected gently. "And I was sad because I found out the High King wanted to be my … friend … but he cannot."

Hannah stumbled a bit on her dress as she looked up to her mother. At three, she wasn't exceedingly intelligent but she was pretty well off in that department. She still struggled with some words but Anne thought she was growing up far too quickly – like most parents do of their children. "I liked the queens," she said as she gripped her new doll tightly against her side. "They were very nice to me. And Queen Susan said she falls down sometimes when she curtsies too! Did you hear that, Mummy?"

"I did, poppet," Anne smiled. "Both queens are very nice."

"And lovely," the little girl interjected.

"Yes, love, and lovely."

"I just wish I could have met the Tall King and the other king," Hannah said with an exaggerated sigh. "I know!" she cried, jumping in front of her mother's path. "I think we should go back to the termamint and watch some more! Then maybe the Tall King and the other king will come say hi!"

It was said with complete innocence but Anne couldn't help but believe that her daughter was more … manipulative … than any other three year old in Narnia. "It's _High_ King Peter," she corrected again, "and King Edmund the Just. And I thought you didn't like the joust," she added with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh, no! I do! I don't like the _other one_ with the horsies," Hannah replied seriously – if a little overdramatically.

Anne looked back to the arena with a sigh. She knew _he_ would be riding soon – hopefully not against his brother, for King Edmund was far more suited for the joust than High King Peter – and she _did_ want to see it, if only from a distance, imagining her colors on his lance and not the beautiful visiting noblewoman he would surely request them from. She chewed nervously on her bottom lip for a moment before releasing a loud sigh. "Okay, poppet, back we go."

Hannah jumped up and down, squealing in delight, before literally dragging her mother back towards the arena. She shoved her way to the front of the standing area ("Oh, please excuse us, sir, my daughter is just very fond of horses …") and begged to be lifted up.

"And for our final match," the Faun announcer called, "we have High King Peter the Magnificent," deafening cheer from the assembled crowd (Anne and Hannah included, of course), "and King Edmund the Just!" The second roar might have been louder than the first, if only marginally. As for the _female_ cheers, well they could be heard above all. For _both_ Kings of Narnia.

The Faun went on to lavishly explain all of the other titles the kings had acquired in the nearly-ten years in Narnia and she was shocked to see King Edmund looking directly at her. Shockingly, for the first time 

in her brief acquaintance with him, he did _not_ seem happy to see her. He stared at her hard before turning to glance at his brother, who was joking with one of his squires, and then looked back at her with a somewhat _sad_ shake of his head. He then pulled his cover down and prepared for battle.

It was then that she knew – really _knew_ – that she was being foolish and acting like a little girl. She had told herself a hundred time whilst being cared for at Cair Paravel that nothing would ever come from her feelings – were the actual _feelings_? – towards High King Peter. She had, for some reason, allowed herself to dream. She knew he had asked after her, wondering why she wasn't dining with the monarchs, wondering why she rarely left her room even if Calamina, Queen Lucy's healer, had pronounced her health vastly improved. She knew that he felt the odd connection she'd felt to him since he gripped her hand.

She never cared much for the joust. She hated the idea of how easy it was for a rider to be knocked from his horse and never get up again. There was always a chance that someone could break their neck or get impaled by a broken lance … and now that High King Peter was riding against his ever-competitive brother, she was certain that at _least_ one of them would end up in the dirt.

"Mummy, how come both have the same colors on their sticks?" Hannah asked.

Anne, slightly confused, compared the colors tied neatly on the lances of both Kings of Narnia. True to her daughter's word, both had the same crimson and gold.

"Aye," said a Faun from beside them. "High King Peter rides for Queen Susan and King Edmund rides for Queen Lucy."

"Neither is riding for a visiting noblewoman?" Anne asked in a shocked voice.

"Nay," the Faun replied. "King Edmund is still smartin' over Lady Wilhelmina's visit and the High King has never shown interest in anyone. S'like he's waitin' for a Narnian to fall in love with. Y'ask me, he should just pick up an Islander or a Galman and get it over with. Love's nothin' when yer High King."

"Love is _always_ something," Hannah replied tartly. "Mummy, look! Queen Lucy is waving!" Then the little girl stood tall (and Anne grasped her by the hips because, good Lion, imagine if she _fell_) and began waving back at the youngest queen.

--

"Maybe we should call for Aslan's guidance," Lucy whispered to Susan as she waved to the little girl across from her. "If _He_ doesn't have a problem with them …"

"She's not of noble blood, sister," Susan said softly as she watched her brothers joust. She winced slightly as Peter was almost knocked from his horse. "And you know what the law says. He can't give up his throne and you know as well as I do that he won't."

"But he just wants to get to know her," Lucy said sadly. "There shouldn't be anything wrong with that."

"Your Majesties, if I may," a deep voice called from the left.

"Yes, Lord Breyer. How can we help you?" Susan asked.

"I couldn't help but overhear the situation you find High King Peter in … Everyone is talking about it. They have been since the incident."

Lucy winced internally. This man was _not_ the sort she would have wanted to overhead them. She briefly wondered _how_ he did, as Breyer was supposed to be down at the other end of the dais. She nibbled on her lip for a moment before allowing her young curiosity to take reign. "And have you got a solution?"

"Lucy …" Susan whispered, her eyes trained on her brothers again. She kept a keen ear on the conversation her sister was having but a keen eye on her brothers. Peter was riding particularly hard today. She assumed it was because he wanted to impress the young villager. Edmund looked like he was trying harder than usual to unhorse Peter and make him look like a fool.

"I will propose marriage to her," Breyer responded in a somewhat smarmy voice. "I will promise to take care of her _and_ her child forever. There are rumors abound in your village, your Majesty, that the High King wishes to be with a peasant. Not everyone is quite as pleased as you could hope. Miss Archer has had threats made against her and her daughter. There was a letter," he said as he pulled a scroll out of his jacket, "that one of my men found just today. Shall I read it?"

As Susan watched Edmund unhorse Peter, who popped up right away, she applauded slightly and then turned to the Lord. "You may call on us in Audience this evening. You will be the last in and it will be a private session. Bring the letter and read it then," she told him strongly before standing and sweeping off the dais towards her brothers.

Lucy watched Lord Breyer for a moment longer and then offered him a nod before hurrying after Susan. When she reached her older sister, Susan was standing close to Peter and whispering something – presumably about Breyer – to him.

Peter look up and caught Lucy's eye before swiveling to see Edmund speaking with some villagers. His eyes narrowed as Ed grew closer and closer to Anne. _Would he talk to her or would he ignore her?_ Peter wondered.

"Miss Archer," Edmund said as he reached the place in the crowd where Anne and Hannah were standing.

"Your Majesty," Anne replied with a curtsy before gripping Hannah's hips again so she could do the same. "Well done, Sire. You unhorse the High King."

"Doesn't take much," Edmund replied but his voice held very little humor. "Pray, is this the daughter my sisters told me about?"

"It is," Anne said slowly. "Her name is Hannah."

"Well, Hannah," Edmund said to the little girl. "My good friend Tumnus, just over there," he said, pointing to the Faun, "is going to allow the children a chance to meet my Horse, Phillip. Would you like to go?"

"Yes!" she screeched and hopped ("Oh merciful Aslan," Anne whispered) from the rail and took off in a run towards the Faun and King Edmund's Horse.

"Please do not encourage my brother," Edmund said immediately in a low voice. "I know he is attracted to you and I know you know it as well, but please don't do anything to encourage him. I am asking as both King and kin, leave him alone."

"I have never encouraged him, my King," Anne whispered. "I have done my best to stay away."

"We do not need another scandal," Edmund continued. "Susan with her Prince, Lucy with her crusades …"

Anne wanted to add "you with your lovers" but wisely held her tongue. She took a deep breath before straightening up. "I understand completely, your Majesty. I shall not be in the presence of any of the monarchs again." She paused and curtsied. "I shall take my leave now, my Lord, and collect my daughter. Be well, King Edmund."

Edmund ran a tired hand over his face before turning back and continuing with his conversations with the assembled crowd. _I did the right thing,_ he kept telling himself in his head. _King and Country first_. But he couldn't help the gnawing feeling in the back of his mind that his … dalliances … caused the throne a lot of grief and Peter never once tried to put a stop to it.

--

That night, the Four sat on their thrones and listened to Lord Breyer read the letter he had found. Peter was the only one who questioned how he _found_ it.

"I have constituents who visit the village frequently. Miss Archer lives near the pub she works in. The letter was found outside the pub when I was visiting with some of my townspeople. I like to make them as comfortable as possible when I speak with them. It seems the Crooked Creature is their favorite setting …"

"Get on with it," Peter growled.

"There are threats, High King. Many Narnians do not feel it proper that a peasant and orphan from Archenland, let alone an unmarried woman with a child, be seen consorting with the High King. Or any of the royal family, for that matter," Breyer said slowly.

"I've only met her once," Peter said slowly. "And that was when she had been …"

"And then you sent your brother and your friends down to check on her, Majesty," Breyer interrupted. "Not to be rude, my Lord, but you shouldn't have done that. It's made many of your people 

uncomfortable. They think you are either falling too quickly or are just looking for a bit of fun. Like King …"

"Do not say another word," Edmund spit out. "I believe this audience is over. Remove yourself from this chamber immediately."

Lord Breyer bowed stiffly and left as fast as he could.

"Ed, please don't …" Susan began.

"I'm sorry," the younger king whispered. He turned his eyes to his brother. "If I hadn't … if things were different with me … this is …"

"No, brother," Peter said softly. "You told me yourself. The law clearly states that I must marry noble blood or lose the throne. I love Narnia too much to … throw it away. I mean," Peter said with an attempt at a smile (though he failed miserably), "I probably wouldn't like her much anyway."

"Right," Lucy said slowly. "You would probably never get along."

"She'd be more like another little sister," Susan added.

"Or she could be the love of your life."

"Ed!"

"Edmund!"

"No, sisters. Pete," he said as he turned to his brother, "I think we should find a way to bring her here … just … you two should meet. I was very rude to her today and I shouldn't have been. Don't give me that look," he added. "I was only trying to do what is best for you and for Narnia. And I see I was wrong. I think, perhaps, we should allow you to meet with Miss Anne and see what happens. If there is no romance then we can say we tried. If there is … well, we can deal with that later."

Edmund would look back and smile at how truly happy his older brother looked in that moment. He knew, then, that he would fight for what his brother wanted (if Miss Archer wanted it too, of course) with all that he had.

Now all he had to do was find a way to get the two alone.


	4. Chapter 4

--

"Please, sir, tell me why you're bringing us to Cair Paravel," Anne said fearfully as she gripped her daughter's hand and followed a slightly uncomfortable Oreius towards the castle.

"You have been requested by King Edmund," Oreius replied. He _hated_ being sent out to collect people to bring before the Four. This, however, was new. None of the kings or queens had ever sent him out to rustle up a date for them. "He wanted to make sure you arrived safely."

"Mummy, can I ride on the senter?" Hannah asked.

"He's a cen_taur_, Hannah, and a great general. We've disrupted his day enough. When we get back home you may ask Master Brinny if you may ride him. Please, love, just …" but her voice trailed off as she was met inside the gates of Cair Paravel by King Edmund and Queen Lucy. She dropped into a curtsey and nudged Hannah to do the same.

"Miss Anne, Miss Hannah," Edmund said with a smile. "I see Oreius here has found you. Good job, General," he added with a nod before turning back to Anne and Hannah. "Now, I need to speak with you, Miss Archer, regarding some information about the village. Would you mind terribly if my sister took your daughter on a tour?"

"Can I see the horsies?" Hannah screeched out happily.

"Hannah," Anne whispered harshly. "Please do not be rude."

"Come, Hannah," Lucy asked as she extended a hand to the little girl. "We shall start at the stables. You can perhaps see Phillip again, my brother King Edmund's Horse."

Anne watched nervously as the youngest queen led her daughter away and left her with King Edmund. _Perfect,_ she thought. _I haven't come near their family at all since the tournament. What problems could I have possibly caused?_ "Your Majesty?"

"Anne," Edmund said as he turned back to the girl. "How have you been?"

"Quite fine, your Majesty. Thank you for asking. Now, a question, if I may?"

"Of course," Edmund said as he offered her his arm. "Let us walk."

Anne took a deep, fortifying breath and wove her arm through that of the king. "You asked me to stay away from the royal family, my King, and yet here I am by your invitation. Why?"

"Is it not the prerogative of a man to change his mind?"

"I believe it is well known, your Majesty, that it is the prerogative of a _woman_ to change _her_ mind," Anne said slowly.

"So it is," Edmund said with a smile. "However, I find that in this instance it is _I_ who has had a change of mind. And heart," he said slowly, his body turning to block her path and his eyes locking onto hers.

Anne took a step back. "Please, your Majesty, I have done everything you asked. I have stayed away, I have kept to myself. I've done _nothing_ to encourage the High King. I know my place, King Edmund," she whispered.

"What would you think about changing that, Miss Anne?" he asked. "What if I could get you time alone with the High King? Would you take it?"

"I shouldn't" she whispered. "It would put Hannah in danger. I understand the concerns of my fellow villagers, King Edmund. Please … the High King …"

"He wants to know you, Anne," Edmund said as he took her hands and started pulling her towards the gardens. "Give him that chance. I know you want to know him too."

"But you also know, your Majesty," Anne said as she tried (in vain) to pull her hands out of his, "that nothing can come of our meeting. I know the laws as well as you do, King Edmund—"

"Just Edmund," he interjected.

"_King Edmund_," she stressed, "and I know there is no way around them."

"Good lady," he laughed as he spotted his brother and headed in that direction, "there is a way around anything if you put your mind to it."

"Please, King Edmund," she begged. "Please don't do this. It's … it'll only hurt me in the end."

"And if I can promise you that there will be no hurt in the end?" he asked as they drew nearer to Peter.

"Please do not make promises that you cannot keep, my King," she responded. "I've seen firsthand what happens."

"You know him then? Dunstan?" Edmund asked softly as they stopped a few meters from where Peter was standing.

"I do, your Majesty," she replied. "He lives with me now. He was … well, uhm …"

"They beat him, didn't they?" Edmund asked in a tortured whisper. "After … when we …"

"Yes," Anne nodded. "They, the Black Dwarves, that is, somehow found out that the two of you had … that you were …"

"Together," Edmund supplied. "They found out we were lovers."

"Yes," Anne acknowledged. "And they felt he had dishonored you. One called Brickerodick took the lead and the beat him until …" she trailed off.

"Until what?" Edmund asked in another tortured whisper.

"Until I told them it was a lie. I told them that he was Hannah's father and he loved me. They think we're to be married. We're not, of course, but they could believe it. Hannah has the same color hair the he does."

"I thought the people thought you were single …"

"They did, your Majesty. I told some of the more … loquacious … villagers that Dunstan hadn't known he fathered a child. And we assured them that the rumors about him and your Majesty are false. Now we act as if we are together when, truthfully, we are not." Anne took a deep breath and looked down to her feet. "It's better for everyone."

"Is it truly better for you?" Edmund asked as he took her chin between his fingers and lifter her eyes to meet his. He tried not to notice the tears that were falling. "Do you not want to give my brother a chance?"

"I do," she whispered, "but it will not matter and we will only be hurt."

"Steps can be taken," Edmund assured her. "I promise. Just meet with him. If need be, we will work something out. Don't go to him expecting to be hurt. Get to know him and let him get to know you. Please," Edmund said with a quiet intensity, "please just give him a chance."

"I will," she whispered. "But please keep Hannah away. For now, at least, it is for the best."

"Of course," Edmund agreed. "But if your visits become regular, he _will_ want to meet her. I know Susan and Lucy have spoken highly of her. Lu's got her out with my Horse right now, I reckon. But," he laughed a little breathlessly, "let us navigate that issue when we come to it. For now," he added with a nod to his brother, "it's time for you to get to know your High King."

Anne blushed as Peter stood form his seat on the stone bench and reached a hand out for her. She bobbed a quick curtsey to Edmund before making her way to the High King.

She couldn't help but think she clearly wasn't dressed correctly for this visit. General Oreius had come in and told her that she was requested at Cair Paravel and that her daughter would be coming along as well. She had tried to get him to let her change her dress and that of her daughter but Oreius was too clever; he knew she would try to run.

"Your Majesty," she said softly as she bobbed into a curtsey.

"Peter," he said seriously with a soft tone. "When we are alone together," he turned to look at the Cheetah standing beside him, "as alone as we can be," he added with a chuckle, "please call me Peter."

"I shall do my best," she smiled. When he offered his arm she took it and allowed him to lead them on a walk.

--

"I think my Mummy loves the Big King," Hannah said seriously as she and Queen Lucy wandered into an old playroom where Lucy kept some toys that had been fashioned for her when she was still a child queen.

"And why do you think that?" Lucy asked as she sat at a small tea table while Hannah prepared tea.

"Because she was sad when the other one told her she had to stay away," Hannah said sadly.

"Edmund said that?" Lucy asked in a shocked voice. "Really?"

"She told it to Tarinda," the little girl whispered. "Mummy was so sad but she said it was for the bets. She said she unnerstands that she's not good enough. But I think she's wrong, don't you? I think she's better."

Lucy was quite shocked. She knew that Anne was thinking along those lines but she had no idea what to think about it. Now that Hannah was nonchalantly confessing her mother's secrets, she couldn't help but feel sorry for her peer. It was a chance of fate that put a crown on her head and on the heads of her siblings. She knew that she _was_ a higher class but she never truly thought that the locals saw themselves so far below her royal siblings. That was something that had to change.

"Would you like tea, Queen Lucy?" the little voice asked and interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, please, Miss Hannah," Lucy said. "But please, since you and I are friends, I would like you to call me Lucy."

"I can't," Hannah said with a sigh. "You're the queen."

"But we are friends," Lucy said again, slowly.

"We can't be," Hannah said with a hint of sadness. "Then the mean little men would beat me and Mummy up too. Just like Dunny."

"Dunny?"

"He got beated up a'cause he loved King Edmund," she whispered. "So he lives with me and Mummy now."

Lucy was shocked. She hadn't known what had happened to Edmund's lover when he left the castle. Apparently, if the little girl was speaking of the same man, he moved in with Anne and Hannah.

"He pretens to love Mummy and Mummy and Dunny says that Dunny is my Papa but I know he's not. It's okay though. One day I'll have a Papa. I just know it."

After her unknown confessions, Hannah continued to putter around the play table and serve tea. Lucy was trapped in her own world trying to digest all of the information she had just been told. Dunstan was still in Narnia. She briefly wondered if Ed knew. She vowed to herself that she would check it out and tell him if he didn't know.

--

Edmund stood outside the small house – hut, really – nearly shaking with nerves. He had disguised himself, to be sure, but anyone who knew him well enough would know it was him. He adjusted his hat once and ran his fingers over his clothing.

He was quite nervous now that he had gotten here. He had spent nearly an hour trying to convince himself that he shouldn't come; he wanted to see him but was it really worth the risk? Someone inside Cair Paravel had said something to make him go and Ed couldn't be sure that he hadn't been that person. He and Dunstan had been famous for the rows.

He clenched and unclenched his fists a few times before hesitantly knocking on the door.

"'Ooh is it?" a masculine voice called from the inside. Ed's stomach flipped.

"A voice from the past," he said slowly. "Please open the door."

There was silence on the other side and then a brief exhalation before the door opened to show Dunstan. Ed chewed nervously on his bottom lip – something he hadn't done in the four months since he'd seen his lover last – and waited to either be rejected or invited in.

"Please come in," Dunstan said as he stepped out of the way to allow his king entrance. He quickly scanned the road before closing (and locking) the door. He turned around and leaned his back against the rough wood. "Didn't expect to see _you_ here," he said. "Anne and Hannah are gone …"

"I know," Edmund interjected. "They're up at Cair."

"What for?" Dunstan asked as he adjusted his position so there were fewer splinters digging into his back.

"Peter's interested in her. He wants to get to know her and I know she wants to get to know him."

"Right," the other man replied, "so she gets her hopes up and then the High King wises up on the laws and she comes back here more broken then when she left."

"I can work on the laws," Edmund replied hotly.

"You couldn't for us," Dunstan sneered. "You did all you could to _avoid_ working on a law to make it okay for us to –"

"I tried!" Edmund screamed. "I tried as hard as I could but I couldn't get anyone to draft it. My family can't draft a law that would allow us to be together. You know that as well as I do. Just like we'd have to find a Lord to draft legislation to allow him to be with Anne. We cannot create new rules just so we can have what we want!"

"And none of them would do it because she's a _commoner_. She's not noble. She's _just like me_," Dunstan retorted. "So save it. When she's done there today I can promise you that she won't be going back. Not while I'm here."

"What are you going to do, Dunst? You going to tie her up and tell her that the four of us are no good and she shouldn't waste her love on Peter? You going to tell her that you learned firsthand what happens when a king falls in love with you?"

Dunstan, who had been getting ready for a fiery retort, froze. _Did he really say …? _"Did you just say you fell in love with me?"

"I--."

"You did," Dunstan said in stunned disbelief. "Did you really …?" he trailed off.

"I never stopped," Edmund said in a pained whisper. "And then you were gone. I figured you didn't want to be with me anymore. I thought that the backtalk amongst some of my advisors had … driven you away or something. I just …"

"Edmund," was all the chance that Dunstan had to say before he found the king's lips pressed against his. He was somewhat surprised (but not really) that it felt the same but slightly different. This was a strong, passionate kiss. Their last had been chaste, neither knowing it would be months before they had the chance to meet lips again.

"Lion, Dunstan," Ed muttered as his lips trailed down the older mains jaw. "I've missed you so much!"

Dunstan's hands quickly started tugging at Edmund's clothing. "No more talking. We'll talk later," he whispered as he pushed Edmund (with his arms still fumbling with the king's clothing) towards his bedroom. "We need to catch up in other ways now." And then he slammed the door behind them.

--

"You can't be serious!" Anne laughed as she and the High King strolled around one of the many hidden gardens inside Cair Paravel.

"I'm very serious," Peter said with a laugh. "So Edmund had decided that he was really interested in learning some foreign policy and Oreius agreed to let him come to one of the meetings. Now, I was still a novice myself so Ed being there could go one of two ways: he could have helped …"

"Or he could have spoiled everything," Anne continued with a laugh. "And I can only imagine that it was the latter."

"Was it ever," Peter laughed. "We had to throw a ball in the honor of Duchess Cordry. I believe that was when Ed realized he was …" the High King trailed off.

"When he was uninterested in women?" Anne asked with a gentle smile. "I think he didn't truly know that until Dunstan entered his life."

"How do you …?" Peter asked in wonder.

"Dunstan and I live together, Peter," she told him slowly. "We're not … _together_ … for obvious reasons. But we pretend we are. It's safer that way."

Peter nodded in understanding. They had been out there in the gardens together for nearly four hours. The time went too fast for the High King. He knew that there were visiting nobles coming in from Galma that evening so he wouldn't be able to invite her to dine with him. Taking a deep breath he turned to her. "Did you enjoy our time together?" he asked softly.

She considered telling him no. But she was an awful liar and she had too good of a time to even attempt it. They had talked about everything – including Hannah – and she had surprised herself by having a good time. She had almost expected him to try to bed her immediately, as the Men in Archenland had done, but he didn't so much as hold her hand.

"I did. Very much," she replied in an equally soft voice.

"Would you like to come visit me again?" he asked nervously.

"I would very much enjoy that," she replied. "But there is one small condition."

Peter froze. He didn't know what kind of condition she would have but he was quite nervous she would say that she would only visit if one of his siblings would chaperone. "And that condition?"

"I can bring my daughter again. But this time, I would like very much to introduce her to you. She has met King Edmund and the queens," she told him with a shy smile.

"I would love nothing more, my lady," he replied before taking her hand in his and bringing it to his lips for the barest of kisses. The two locked eyes and Peter felt he would be content to never look at anything else again.

"Your Majesty," came the voice of Oreius over Peter's shoulder, "the ambassadors from Galma are about ten minutes away from the castle."

"Thank you, General," Peter said without removing his eyes from Anne's. "I will be there in a moment."

Oreius was about to protest when he saw High King Peter press another kiss to the young woman's hand and then tuck it inside his elbow.

"We must find Queen Lucy and Miss Hannah and then I shall meet you in the Throne Room. Is King Edmund there already?"

"The –uh – King Edmund, that is …"

"What about King Edmund?" Ed called in a happy voice as he entered the garden.

"You've been missing for hours, your Majesty," Oreius bit out.

"I've known where I was the whole time, General. Be at peace. Now," he said with a wide smile, "I do believe Queens Lucy and Susan have Hannah waiting for you near the bridge, Anne. Shall I accompany you?"

Anne smiled up at Peter. "I will see you soon?"

"The sooner the better," Peter replied. He pressed one last kiss to her hand before heading off with Oreius.

"You look happy –"

"What's that smile for –"

"You first," Edmund said with a chuckle.

"You're smiling a bit, my King. Is there a particular reason?" she asked with a cute little smirk.

"You have a lovely home, Miss Archer," was all the younger king could reply with. "You look happy."

"I am," she replied. "Happier than I thought I would be," she added.

"So when do we see you again?" Edmund asked as they reached the courtyard leading to the bridge.

"As soon as my High King summons me," she responded playfully.

The four friends exchanged goodbyes and Anne and Hannah headed home.

"I like them lots, Mummy. But when can I meet the Big King?"

"The _High_ King, poppet. And you can meet him the next time we come to Cair Paravel. I promise."

Anne could only smile at the look of unadulterated joy the crossed the face of her three year old.


	5. Chapter 5

The little girl ran as fast as her little legs could carry her. She thought she remembered the way and if she didn't then she would just have to make it up as she went. She was sure her mum would be angry at her when she found out what happened but these were special circumstances.

Even a girl of four (as she had a birthday recently) could tell when her mother was in grave danger.

So Hannah ran as fast as she could in the direction of the castle. Queen Lucy had told her of a special door that she could knock on and someone would answer her no matter what time it was.

She had been running for longer than she had ever run before when she finally happened upon the door that Queen Lucy had told her about. She nearly cried out in glee when she reached it but then, her mother on her mind, she started crying and pounding on the door. "Help! Help!"

The door opened and a Faun came out. "Yes, little one?"

"I need help. Please. Get Dunny and King Eddy!"

The Faun paused for a moment and then remembered where he had seen the girl before. She was the daughter of the young woman the High King had begun quietly courting a little over five months ago. "Come, Hannah, tell me what's wrong."

"No time!" she cried out. "Please! Dunny and Eddy!" and the little girl broke free and ran towards the main doors. "Dunny! Eddy!" she called out. She was desperate and scared and she needed help _now_.

Dunstan and Edmund had heard the racket and quickly jumped out of bed. They each pulled on a pair of trousers and a tunic before walking into the main corridor. They were still fastening the laces of the tunics when a sobbing and distraught Hannah bounded towards them.

Dunstan quickly dropped to his knees and the little girl flew into them. "Hannah. Shh. Calm down. What's wrong?" he asked frantically. "Where's your mum? Is she okay?"

"No!" Hannah screamed as the tears coursed hotly down her red cheeks. "They tooked her!"

Edmund turned to a Cheetah that was standing guard and told him to quickly find Peter and the girls. He then dropped to his knees in front of Hannah as well. "Who did, Hannah? Who has your mum?"

She cried out again, stuttering a miserable "I don't know who they were" before wailing loudly again.

"What's going on?" Peter called as he ran down the corridor. "What's happened?"

Edmund stood up and drew his brother away from where his lover was comforting the little girl. "Please keep your head about you, Pete."

Peter, knowing he wouldn't like what he was about to hear but needing to hear it anyway, grabbed onto the front of his brother's tunic roughly. "Tell me. What's happened, Ed? And why is Hannah so scared? Where's Anne?"

"We don't know," Edmund admitted. "Hannah was let in and she was screaming through the corridors. Dunstan and I found her first. She says Anne's been taken by someone she doesn't know."

Peter's hands, still tightly gripping Edmund's tunic, began shaking violently. There was abject fear and pain in his eyes and Edmund nearly cried as he took in the emotions of his older brother. He knew Peter would try as hard as possible to keep from crying but he also knew that Pete would lose that battle. The High King was in love with the girl from the village. Edmund had already been taking steps to find a Lord willing to draft new legislation and he was almost certain he had found one.

"Ready the Horses!" Peter screamed over his shoulder as he released Edmund. "I want every Talking Horse willing to ride out with me! We leave in ten minutes!"

"Peter …" Lucy whispered.

"I won't lose her," he said with conviction. "I love her and I will not let _anyone_ take her away from me."

"Peter?" a tiny voice called from behind him.

"Oh, Hannah," he breathed as he dropped to the floor (his knees protested but he couldn't even feel it in this moment). The little girl ran to him and cried into his tunic. "I'll find her, angel. I promise. I won't come back without her. You can stay here with Lu and Susan." He cupped his hands under her chin and lifted her tear-filled eyes to meet his. "I _will_ find her, Hannah. I will bring her home safe to you. You have my word as your King and your friend."

"I hope you can be my daddy some day," the little girl whispered in response before hugging him tightly around the neck again.

"I hope so too, poppet," he responded before pressing a quick kiss to her hair and releasing her. "Brother, friend, we ride now."

The three men left resolutely (each pausing to kiss the little girl and hug the queens) and headed for the stables.

When they reached the Horses, Edmund's brows furrowed. "Tumnus?"

"I shall search with you, milord. I will find Hannah's mother if it is the last thing I do." Tumnus had taken to Hannah the same way he had taken to Lucy those many years before when they stumbled through the wardrobe.

Edmund clapped the Faun on the shoulder before mounting his Horse. "Ready, Phillip?"

"They have briefed me, your Majesty. We shall find her no matter what the cost."

Edmund was about to respond when Peter all of a sudden kicked his Horse into a steady run. He rolled his eyes and urged Phillip forward. "Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

--

Hannah sat quietly in the Queens' Study a few hours after the men had left. She had cried herself to sleep shortly after saying goodbye to Peter, Ed and Dunstan and when she woke up she wouldn't talk to anyone.

Susan and Lucy, not quite accustomed to dealing with a distraught child, had no idea what to do. So they sat with her, silent as well, as the four-year-old waited for news of her mother's fate.

Maids brought food, which the little girl refused to eat, and drink but did not stay in the room. Mrs. Beaver was the only other being admitted and she sat silently as well, spectacles perched on her nose as she began working on a new shawl for Queen Lucy and a dress for one of Hannah's favorite dolls.

"They'll find her, won't they?" Hannah whispered eventually. The day had passed and it was falling into a deep orange dusk. "Peter will find her, right?"

"Of course they'll find her," Lucy quickly assured the sad little girl. "My brother loves your mum and so do Ed and Dunstan. And Mr. Beaver told me that Mr. Tumnus went looking as well. He knows the woods better than anyone in Narnia. They'll bring her home safely."

"I miss her," Hannah whispered.

"I know you do, love," Susan responded as she moved to kneel in front of Hannah. "We miss her and the boys as well. But they'll be home soon and you and your mum can stay here for as long as you want when she gets back."

"Your Majesties," a thick voice called from the doorway. When the women looked up they saw a sad-looking centaur that had been injured in training and had not been allowed to help track the missing woman. "I have news from your brothers the Kings."

"What is it?" Susan asked immediately as she stood and moved towards him. She left Lucy to engage the girl in a conversation so she wouldn't overhear incase it was bad news.

"Your Majesty, it has been brought to the attention of the High King and King Edmund that Lord Breyer has contracted T-Telmarines to capture Miss Anne."

"Telmarines?" Susan whispered. "But … since when do they follow orders from Lord Breyer?"

"Since he slowly started making his way higher and higher in their Court. Since his territory borders on theirs, he made fast friends with Lord Rostestian and gave his only daughter to the man. He called in a favor, it would seem, and Miss Anne is on her way to the castle in Telmar. The Kings' party is quickly riding after them. It is their expectation to catch the bandits before they reach the safety of the castle walls."

"May Aslan make their feet swift and their victory absolute," she whispered before thanking the centaur and going back into the room.

"Well?"

"They'll have her soon. It was Breyer and the Telmarines."

"Telmarines?" Lucy asked with a frown. "What have they got against us?"

"Only Aslan knows," Susan responded before turning back to Hannah. "Now, how about going down to the kitchens and getting something to eat?"

"Okay," the little girl responded. "I _am_ a bit hungry." And then her stomach growled and she started giggling.

The queens soon followed with fits of giggles of their own and the three ladies made their way down to the kitchens.

--

The centaur was correct when he said that the party would catch up to the captors before they reached the safety of the Telmarine castle. He hadn't mentioned the renegade Telmarines numbered about fifty strong.

The battle was swift but it was fierce. There were deaths on both sides and, more than once, Peter feared that he might become one of them. He was able to turn the tables, however, and escape every attack made on him. Ed, Dunstan and Tumnus were all fortunate (though Tumnus almost lost his tail) as well.

Peter was about to run his sword through the throat of a Telmarine when he caught sight of Anne. They had been searching for her throughout the battle and had come up empty. He quickly shoved the already-injured man to the ground and ran as fast as he could to his lover's side. He dropped to his knees and slowly cut her ties (slowly so that he did not cut her in haste) and removed the gag from her mouth.

"Anne," he whispered before allowing her to throw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. He whispered soothing words to her, his fingers slowly running over her hair. "It's okay. You're safe now."

Anne quickly looked up and pressed her lips to his. "You found me," she cried.

"I would not rest until I did."

"They killed Hannah," she whispered in anguish. "They killed my baby. It's all my fault. I couldn't stop them. I should have protected her. She's just a little girl. I failed her," she rambled, tears dripping down her red face.

"Anne, love, calm down. It's okay. Hannah's okay," he quickly assured her. "She's at the castle. She's the one who told us what happened. She's with the girls as we speak."

"She's alive?" Anne asked in an awed whisper. "She made it out? They told me they killed her. She's really okay?"

"She was a bit shaken when I left but she's in one piece, no injuries – just a little tired. It looked like she ran all the way from your house to the castle. She found Ed and Dunstan first. The girls and I were brought around by a Cheetah and we came as quickly as we could. I couldn't lose you, Anne. Not when I've only just been allowed to be with you."

"I love you, Peter," Anne whispered slowly. "Against my better judgment, I love you. Please say you love me as well. It doesn't matter if we can never be together as man and wife – if you wanted that at all – as long as you say you love me I will remain faithful to you until the day I die. I swear on Aslan, Peter, I will."

"By the Mane, Anne, I love you too," he whispered fiercely before pressing his lips to hers. It wasn't the first time they had kissed but this seemed like so much more. Peter could never find the right words to tell Anne that he was falling in love with her but, after her speech, he couldn't help but respond in kind. He had said the words easier than he thought he would have been able to but the rest didn't come. He was a man of strength and action so instead of telling her how he felt (which he would most assuredly muck up) he would show her.

Their kisses did not last as long as either of them had hoped because the moment Peter's tongue met Anne's, Edmund and Dunstan reached them and, ignoring the embrace, rapidly pulled Anne away from Peter and hugged her in relief.

Peter stood next to his brother and muttered, "I'll get you back for that one."

Edmund smirked before gathering Anne for his own hug.

"I believe it would be a good idea to head back to Cair Paravel now," Mr. Tumnus said softly from the side. "I am sure Miss Hannah and Queens Lucy and Susan are anxious for your return."

"I do believe we can make it back before dawn," Ed said with a smile. "Would you care to ride with me, Anne?"

"She would not," Peter responded with mock jealousy. "The lady shall ride with me."

"Sires …"

"I do believe, my good High King, that she would rather ride with me."

"Just because you are Just, King Edmund," Peter shot back with a grin, "does not mean you are overly intelligent."

Edmund scowled humorously and shoved his brother before saying, "We shall just have to ask her then."

When they both turned to include Anne in on their fun they found her gone.

"She and Dunstan have taken off, Sires. She asked me to relay to you however, a message," Tumnus said with a small smile.

"And what is that message?" Peter asked as he and Edmund climbed back onto their Horses.

"I believe it was _Catch us if you can_, your Majesties."

Edmund and Peter shared a smile and a laugh before taking off after their lovers.

"Ed!" Peter shouted over the wind.

"Yeah?"

"Find me a Lord that will write that law the moment we get back. I'm going to marry that girl!"

"Lord Westernbrow will do it, Pete! I've been looking since last month. He just needs to solidify his base. Another month at most, brother!"

"Then a month it shall be," Peter said to himself with a smile.

--

Queens Susan and Lucy were sitting out on the grass in the early morning light, a dozing Hannah by their sides. The little girl had refused to sleep in a bed so they had taken her out under the stars. She had protested but had fallen asleep nonetheless.

Now, as the sun was peaking up over the waters to the east, the girls were feeling quite sleepy themselves. They had taken turns staying up and watching over the young girl and, as a result, had not gotten much sleep at all.

When the sound of hoof beats rang through the air and vibrated the ground, Hannah's eyes opened and she popped to her feet.

Over the hill came a group of people, a white unicorn holding the High King in the lead. Then came two additional Horses with riders and the rest of the party.

"Mummy!" Hannah screeched and took off on a run towards the arriving group. "Mum!"

Anne quickly slid off the horse from behind Dunstan and dropped to her knees. He daughter flew into her arms and cried in earnest. "It's okay, poppet," Anne whispered as she pressed kisses to Hannah's hair. "I'm okay. Peter and Edmund and Dunstan and Tumnus found me."

"I was so scared," the little girl whispered.

"Me too, baby. They told me they hurt you. Are you okay?"

"They didn't get me, Mummy. I ran. I'm sorry!" she cried again. "I shoulda got someone closer. I went to Dunny though cuz he and Eddy were together and I knew they could get the bad men."

"Why didn't you go to Peter, love?" Anne asked carefully.

"I didn't want him to be mad cuz I couldn't protect you," the little girl whispered.

Peter, who had been greeted by his sisters, overheard this and slowly knelt down beside Anne and the sobbing girl. "You thought I would be mad at you?"

Hannah nodded and wiped her nose on Anne's dress. "I didn't stop them from taking Mummy."

"Oh, Hannah," Peter whispered as he cupped her chin the same way he had the night before, "I wouldn't have been mad. And I'm not mad now. We got your mum back, okay? And I don't want you to ever be afraid to tell me something. No matter how big or how small you think it is, I always want you to tell me, okay?"

"Okay," she whispered before she untangled herself from Anne and threw herself at Peter. "I love you, Peter," she whispered. "Not the same like my mummy loves you but the same as I love my mummy."

Anne brought her hand to her mouth, unaware of the conversation her daughter had with the High King the night before. Tears formed in her eyes and she silently repeated her vow to love him until the end of time regardless of being forbidden to be his wife.

"I promise, Hannah. One day the three of us will be a family," Peter said. "You and me and your mum."

"And Dunny and Ed can be a family too!" she cried out happily, the resilience of a child finally taking over. "Did you know they _kiss_?"

Tumnus had to stifle a laugh in his hand.

Hannah, oblivious to the joke, kept talking. "I mean, they kiss just like you and Mummy kiss but they do it louder. And it's kinda gross cuz they kiss with their tongues. You don't kiss Mummy like that, do you, Peter? Cuz that must feel funny. And Ed kisses Dunny on his _neck_ too. Isn't that weird?"

The adults, save a snickering Tumnus and Lucy, were all standing in stunned silence. Edmund and Dunstan were a deeper shade of scarlet than the royal standard, Susan was thinking of how to reprimand her brother and his lover for their liaisons outside the bedroom, and Peter was trying to catch the eye of a clearly-shocked Anne.

"Do you think Ed's going to have a baby now?"

All eyes suddenly snapped to Hannah and her innocent question.

"What?" the man in question asked in a voice higher than he would have liked.

"Well I heard you yelling the word baby the other day when you and Dunny were playing in the cupboard by the kitchen."

Ed's eyes widened even more, as did Dunstan's, before they took off running for the castle with a furious Susan on their tail. Lucy and Tumnus took that opportunity to help bring the Horses back to the stable (as many were quite tired) because they were laughing to hard to stay.

"You're too clever to be only four," Peter accused the little girl. "But no, love, Edmund won't be having a baby." The High King then firmly _sat_ on the ground (his knees were killing him!) and Anne moved to sit beside him.

"Ed and Dunstan aren't ready for a baby yet," Anne explained, promising herself to tell Hannah about the birds and the bees sometime in the future.

"Will you have a baby, Mummy?" Hannah asked. "Please? I want a brother."

"Give your mum some time, Hannah, and I'm sure she will want another baby," Peter responded.

"A boy," Hannah argued.

"Yes," Anne whispered. "A boy. With dark blonde hair and blue eyes. Like his father."

"That's what color hair and eyes Peter has!" Hannah cried happily.

"Yes, it is," Anne said slowly, her eyes meeting with his in a silent promise: _Even if we are never married, I will gladly have your child._

"Soon," Peter whispered to her. "Ed promised he's found someone to change the law. And then I will properly court you and marry you."

Anne smiled as she ran a gentle hand over her daughter's head as the little girl succumbed to sleep once more, this time against the chest of High King Peter.


End file.
